


Teaching a thief a lesson

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You successfully pass your exam to become a fully certified thief! A classmate suggests stealing something of value to show off to your sword-play instructor. Unfortunately you are caught in the act...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Teaching a thief a lesson

Yes! You've done it, you've passed the exam for the thief class! And it is all thanks to Professor Manuela's swordplay lessons, you owe her some thanks. You make your way through Garreg Mach and arrive outside the Golden Deer's classroom. Currently; the class is in session, so you wait patiently outside for it to finish.

The class ends, and you ready to approach the professor. Before you are able, the class leader Claude catches sight of you. “Hey, what's up?” He asks casually, and you let him know of your recent success. A mischievous glint shines behind his eyes. “Oh is that right, well you can't thank our teach just yet. You should steal something and really show off your skills.” The archer explains and you admit it's a good idea, but what should you steal? “Here's an idea, why not something from the Black Eagle's professor? Teach is still sore over our loss at Gronder Field after all.” Claude offers and you nod your head, what better prize to show off your prowess?

“Great, hey Professor Byleth's teaching the Eagles this afternoon. Might be a good chance to infiltrate her room.” He informs you. “Full of good ideas today.” You confess as you begin to walk away, you need to stake-out your target after all. “Good luck.” The archer calls as you retreat, smirking all the while.

You conceal yourself in some shrubs opposite Professor Byleth's room, watching. As the bells chime to signify the end of lunch, your target leaves her chambers. You observe her locking her quarters before leaving, if what Claude said is true, she is going to teach for the remainder of the day. That should give you plenty of time. A quick glance around confirms there's no people in the immediate vicinity and you crouch-walk towards your goal. You produce a lock-pick from your satchel and begin to play with the lock.

It clicks open in no time, a testament to your skills and you allow yourself inside. In order to hide your misdeed, you close the door behind you silently. An examination of Byleth's room reveals it to be small and cluttered, various papers littering her desk. With a shake of your head you rid yourself of such observations, you're here to steal something of value after all. 

You throw yourself onto your belly and reach under the professor's bed, feeling around for a container that may hide treasures. You brush against something wooden and square and eagerly pull it out. It is a small treasure chest, which surprisingly is unlocked. You open it up to see what it contains. To your dismay it contains nothing more than trinkets and keepsakes of little value. Not wishing to take anything too personal, you close the box and return it to its hiding place.

There is nothing else for it, time to rummage through draws. You begin near the professor's closet, opening the top drawer. Socks, multiple socks all the same style and colour. Moving on, you open the next. Panties! Not what Manuela will want as a prize you're sure, but something a guy of your age can appreciate. No one is around, so you pick up the pinkest pair of underwear in the drawer and fondle them. “Soft...” You coo, enjoying the silky feel.

The foreign sensation of steel presses into your back. “Drop the panties.” A feminine voice demands and you relinquish your grip on said prize. You feel the weapon withdraw from your back and you breathe a sigh of relief. “Turn around.” She demands and you obey, turning to face the woman who has caught you. Staring you in the eye is none-other than Byleth herself, her icy-stare sending a chill down your spine. “S-sorry!” You plead immediately, not wanting to incur her wrath further. 

Her gaze seems to soften. “Cute...” She murmurs, though you struggle to hear her. She pushes her body forward, her breasts touching your chest. “You can make this up to me...” She suggests, her hand running down towards your crotch. “I-I-I can't!” You protest, pushing her body from yours. She seems shocked but none-the-less allows you to make a mad dash for the door, fleeing from the domineering professor. She looks at her door in confusion.

You arrive back to the safety of your own room, sitting on the floor and catching your breath. That combined with your rapidly beating heart means you're in quite the bad way. “D-damn it.” You curse at the lost opportunity. Truly the idea of “Making up” With the professor is appealing, but you do not know where to begin. You've been so focused on passing your thief exam that you never bothered to pay attention to the opposite gender. As for sex itself you have no clue, bar that which you have overheard some other students discuss.

The more you think about it, the more fruitless it seems. Perhaps it's best if you never try in the first place? You can't fail if you don't try. You shake your head of such thoughts. Perhaps a night of good sleep will rid you of such negativity. You rise from your seat on the floor and lock your door for the night, before making for your bed. The moment your head hits the pillow you fall into a deep dreamless slumber.

You do not wake until morning, being forced to do so by rapid knocking on your door. Groggily you sit up, not answering the knocks. You let out a yelp of surprise as the door opens none-the-less. “What did you do?” An angry Manuela inquires, standing in your doorway as she scowls. “N-nothing.” You defend meekly. Manuela simply sighs. “Fine, well for your nothing Byleth has asked for you to speak to her as soon as.” The older woman informs you before leaving, clutching her temple. She is likely hungover again.

Your heart begins to race as you think of the possible reasons. Simply needing to punish you would not require her to meet with you and likely involve Seteth or another high-ranking member of the church. You take a deep breath to calm yourself, you won't find out by staying in your room. 

With determination to meet your fate like a man instead of a boy, you walk towards Byleth's chambers. You receive some funny looks as you pass by other students, but your determination carries you through. Standing in front of Byleth's door, your resolve begins to waver. Steeling yourself for what may come, you knock and patiently await the occupant.

The door opens, and Byleth drags you inside with one quick yank. She locks the door with a flick of her wrist, and turns to look at you with a predatory grin. “Hello thief.” She greets you in her standard monotone manner. “M-morning professor.” You greet back nervously. “You have two choices now.” She begins, licking her lips. “I can follow proper guidelines and let Seteth know of your transgression.” She holds a finger up. “Or, you make it up to me.” She offers, holding a second finger up.

It is obvious which you option you should take, yet you're innocent in the ways of love-making. The thought alone feels you with dread, what if you're not good at it? You could make things even worse for yourself...

Byleth huffs. “Choose.” She pressures you. “I-I-I Can't.” You stammer out, causing the teacher's eyebrow to raise. “Why?” She asks, and your face turns beet red. Something clicks internally, causing the professor to smirk. “Are you perhaps, a virgin?” She asks, her tone taking a playful edge. You turn your head to stare at the wall. Is it really that obvious?

You brace yourself for laughter, yet in doesn't come. “Aww, you sweet innocent boy...” She trails off, placing a hand on your shoulder. “As your professor, I'll gladly grant you a gift of knowledge.” She declares, doing little to clam you down. “C-can we just forget this happened?” You plead, still refusing to look at her. 

Byleth roughly grabs you by the collar and drags you to the bed, forcing you to sit on it. “Non-negotiable, I'm going to teach you to enjoy this.” She promises, slipping off her coat with ease. “Professor...” You whisper, fear starting to give way to excitement. “Shush now.” She commands, unbuttoning her blouse. 

Shortly; the article of clothing drops to the floor, showing off her lacy pink bra beneath. “Truthfully I wanted this outcome, your innocence will simply make it more interesting.” She purrs, giving her breasts a squeeze through the fabric. Blood begins to rush to your manhood, and you feel it begin to stiffen. “You really are quite pure.” She comments, looking at your erection causing a tent in your trousers. You place your hands over it, attempting to block it from her view.

With one fluid movement, Byleth gets to her knees. Her eyes level with your crotch. “I guess I can begin our lesson now.” She muses, brushing your hands out of the way with ease. She grips the hem of your trousers, and lowers them down to your ankles along with your underwear. Your cock stands erect and exposed, inches from her face. You can feel her warm breath press against it as she closes in on her prize.

Her lips gently touch the shaft, causing a shiver to run through you. “Cute.” She notes, bringing her hand to wrap around your member. She slowly moves her wrist and jerks you gently. “This I'm sure you know, is masturbation.” She explains, keeping a slow and steady rhythm to her hand movements. The slick pumping sound filling the other-wise silence in the room.

You clench your teeth as pleasure courses through you, unable to respond. “It seems even this is a lot of stimulation for you.” She comments, your tip beginning to moisten with pre. With her free hand, Byleth uses a finger to steal some of your fluid. She places the finger in her mouth and sucks it clean, letting out a hum of approval. Her motions stop, and you feel the pressure around your cock alleviate. 

“Of course that's not really sex, you can take care of that alone after all.” She explains, her hands disappearing behind her back. The reason why becomes quickly apparent, as her bra becomes loose and drops to the ground. Your jaw drops at the sight of the Professor's now free breasts. “You can touch later.” She promises, leaning herself forward. She rests an arm on your inner thigh, and gently uses her free hand to caress and tease your ball sack. Another shiver of excitement runs down your spine, even eliciting a soft whimper from you. 

“Oral sex, where one partner uses their mouth to stimulate the other.” Your teacher explains, and her lips plant a delicate kiss on the top of your cock. You gasp, earning a rare giggle. “Usually it's easier to take it slow and really savour every inch.” She begins, licking her lips clean of your pre. “But I doubt you can last, so I'm going to demonstrate deep-throating. Why is it called that you probably wonder? Well the tip of your cock is going to reach my throat, what a silly question boy.” She mocks the question you never asked. 

Byleth opens her mouth wide; and that is your only warning as she plunges her mouth around your cock, taking it to the hilt. You can not repress the moan that escapes you as her warm, wet mouth envelops you. Her tonsils cushion the tip of your member. She must be breathing through her nose you reason. Roughly, Byleth slides her head back so only your tip remains inside her. With a gurgle she takes your cock to the back of her throat once more, your cock tightening in response. 

With one final bob of her head you can hold back the damn no more, and flood the inside of her mouth with your cum. She drinks it down eagerly, letting not a single drop go to waste. You are breathing heavily as she allows your cock to exit her mouth, and she stares at your softening member longingly. “Your first orgasm with a woman, lucky boy.” She teases, running a playful finger down your softening member.

“W-we're even now right?” You ask hopefully. Byleth gets to her feet and looks down at you. “I taught you a valuable lesson, and did not even get off in return.” She reveals shaking her head. “But I'm going to jump straight to the finale, just to not test your limited stamina.” She explains, beginning to remove her boots. You want to object or flee, but you're forced to admit that any stamina you may have had was all but spent from Byleth's oral ministrations. 

With no other options, you close your eyes and will your energy to return. The sound of clothes hitting the floor and you assume that means Byleth is now naked. Your cock slowly begins to rise back to attention at the thought, and you open your eyes to observe. Indeed, Byleth is now nude. Your eyes are drawn immediately to her moist womanhood, a small tuft of teal pubic hair resting cutely above it. 

“Next lesson, vaginal sex.” She states, walking back to the bed. You notice a flash of pink fabric in one of her hands. Her eyes twinkle mischievously. She unravels the fabric, revealing the lacy pink panties that got you in this mess to begin with. Noticeably there is a small damp spot at the crotch, is that the pair of panties she has been wearing the whole time? She rolls it back into a ball and leans over you. “Say ah.” She commands, and you're hesitant to listen to such a request. “Or this stops being friendly.” She threatens after a moment of your silence. Certain that she isn't bluffing, you open your mouth wide. The sullied panties are deposited into your mouth, and you can taste the mixture of sweat and her juices on them.

You begin to breathe through your nose, and Byleth prompts you to move from your seated position. You shift yourself to lie on her bed, cock proudly flying at full mast once more. “Good boy.” She purrs, lightly toying with a nipple. 

A moment later, and Byleth joins you on the bed. She moves her leg over you, and straddles you, letting your cock brush against her toned stomach. “Vaginal sex, between a man and a woman.” She begins, grabbing your hands and placing them on her chest. Your body moves on its own, squeezing her impressive mounds and enjoying their softness. 

“Cowgirl, Missionary, Doggy, Wheelbarrow, Spider, I can go on...” She trails off, biting her lower when you squeeze her a tad too hard. “I hope you're ready to become a man, boy.” She challenges, looking at you with sudden intensity. You gulp nervously, giving her no answer. 

She takes your silence as acceptance, and removes your hands from her breasts. Her hands take their place, entwining with your hands tightly. “Hold my hands tight, for both of us.” She cautions, and your grip tightens. That earns you a smile. Using your hands to hold herself steady, she raises herself so her entrance rests above the tip of your manhood. With no hesitation she impales herself on your cock, burying you within her depths and moaning as you fill her.

Your own moan is muffled by your makeshift gag as her tight snatch tightens around you. “And now you're becoming a man.” She huskily reveals, sliding up the length of your cock and plunging back down again. This is no gentle love-making, she is fucking you. Her thrusting is fast and rough, the wet slapping sounds ringing throughout her room. 

You let out another muffled moan as your cock tightens again, and you prepare for another ejaculation. You cum, with less ferocity this time as your seed begins to flood Byleth's hole. Your cock aches as you finish, Byleth still bouncing on your cock panting heavily as she does. Cum obviously drips from her, yet she still rides you. Determined to experience her own bliss.

“If hurfs.” You complain through her balled-up panties, but she does not care. Minutes pass that feel like hours as your cock endures the torture that is Byleth's relentless fucking of you. “Yes, yes, yes!” She cries out, and she comes to a stop, her pussy tightening around you eliciting a silent gasp. Her legs buckle, and arms shake. Her knees spread far apart as she collapses on top of you, her orgasm finishing. 

“Good boy.” She encourages though heavy panting, planting a kiss on your neck. You simply lie there, cock aching and energy spent. Finally, Byleth allows you to breathe properly as she removes the panties from your mouth. She throws them haphazardly to the floor.

Byleth proves her superior stamina, as she rolls off of you. She gets off the bed and looks at you, cock covered in a mixture of her juices and your own cum. “Mm, that'll do for today I think. Lesson learned?” She asks, and you wearily nod your head. “Good, now remember practice makes perfect, so try it with some other girls.” She offers you a thumbs up. You look at her with disbelief.

“You learn best by doing.” She points out, before that mischievous glint returns to her eye. “How about an incentive, gain enough experience and I'll teach you a secret lesson.” She proposes, her predatory grin returning in full-force. “S-secret lesson?” You ask, curiosity getting the better of you. “Anal sex, something everyone can enjoy. But more a reward for the giver...” She trails off, turning her back to you. 

You wonder why, before she bends forward and spreads her cheeks. Revealing her tight pink hole to you. “It's a lot tighter, I can't just give this away.” She explains, slowly standing back up and hiding her backdoor. “D-d-d-d.” You stutter, unable to get your words to form. She places a finger on your lips shushing you. “Deal.” She says on your behalf.

Looks like you have a new goal in life, now that you're a man. And it's all thanks to Professor Byleth.


End file.
